Crash Into You
by wackyjacqs
Summary: A missing scene for S6 Descent. Takes place immediately after Sam and Jack's close call. Oneshot.


**A/N:** Episode tag to S6 Descent. Just after Sam and Jack's close call. Huge thanks, as always, to Niss Trah for her help and beta work! :)

* * *

**Crash Into You**

* * *

Jack rested a hand against the wall and closed his eyes as he tried to calm his racing heart. He'd been on the brink of death more times than he cared to think about over the years, but as he tried to stop the room from spinning and concentrate on the current situation; he decided that if he was going to die as a result of his job, he _didn't_ want to go by drowning.

His lungs were still on fire and his head felt like it was being compressed. Even the torture of a Goa'uld pain stick was less severe that the pain he was currently experiencing. He opened his eyes slowly and winced against the harsh lighting of the corridor.

After a minute, he straightened and ran a hand through his hair, making it stick out in every direction. He shook his hand as the water from his hair ran onto his skin. Reaching down to grab his pack again, he could hear Sam talking to Jacob over the radio. Listening closer, he heard the strain in her voice.

"Wait a minute, how is that possible?"

Her words came out in a rush, but it was only when she gasped and Jack heard her breathing speed up, that he snapped back into soldier mode. He needed to get them out of there and get Carter to calm down and refocus.

"Who cares? Let's go," he ordered, pushing Sam down the corridor.

They had only rounded the corner when Sam stopped and began coughing fiercely. Jack dropped his vest and gun and was by her side in an instant. Placing one hand on her left arm, the Colonel rested his other hand on Sam's back.

"Easy, Carter. Take deep breaths," he instructed quietly, seeing her panic increase as her coughing continued. "It's okay. It's over... It's over," he repeated, seeing her wide eyes dart around their surroundings, not settling on anything for any period of time.

"Y'alright?" he asked softly once her coughing had subsided.

He watched as she slowly nodded her head before taking a shaky breath. Studying her for a few more seconds, Jack knew she wasn't alright. She was refusing to meet his gaze, but he could see her eyes were unfocused and glassy. She was also beginning to tremble from the cold and Jack didn't blame her as he was starting to feel the chill as well.

Making a decision, Jack moved his hand from Sam's back to her shoulder and turned her towards him. She didn't put up any resistance and Jack reached out for her hand.

"C'mere," he whispered, tugging on her hand and pulling her closer. A bone deep chill was now settling in and when he reached up and directed Sam's head towards his shoulder; he could hear her teeth chattering. How long they had been standing like that, he wasn't sure, but eventually, he absently felt Sam's shaking lessen. Pulling back, he looked into her eyes.

"We should get back," he said softly, breaking the silence.

He narrowed his eyes when Sam nodded vaguely - the glassy look was still there. Wincing slightly, Jack sighed and reached out before gently tapping her on the cheek.

"Major! I need you to stay with me."

He leaned a little closer.

"_Sam_."

That one word appeared to break through Sam's haze as a pair of bright blue eyes snapped to Jack's and he watched in part-amazement, part-worry as a myriad of emotions flew through those expressive eyes.

He watched confusion, panic and then realization settle in. He cocked his head to the side, his eyes following Sam's as she diverted her attention away from him and back towards the corridor they had just been trapped in and almost...

He felt Sam shudder under his hands, and when he looked back to her face, he was surprised to find her looking at him intently.

"That was... close," she whispered.

"Yeah," Jack replied after a beat. "It was."

They held each other's gaze for what felt like an eternity, when Jack glanced down to Sam's lips before resting back on her eyes. He sucked in a breath.

He could read every single emotion, every single feeling Sam was at that moment. It played out in her eyes; he could see her fear over how close they had been to death once more. He could see her exhaustion as the adrenaline wore off. He could see her relief as the realization kicked in that they would be okay for another while.

He saw her regret. That once more they had been so close to facing death together, yet they were still so far apart.

Jack's eyes widened. All of a sudden, he felt like he was back on Apophis' new battleship. She had been millimeters from him then as well, yet he couldn't reach out and touch her, hold her, reassure her, because of a damn energy shield.

_Because of an energy shield..._

Jack straightened and glanced around. It was only now; in the silence of the corridor that he realized his hand was still resting on Sam's cheek. More than that, he was running his thumb softly across her cheek and Sam had leaned ever so slightly into the touch, her eyes never leaving his.

"God, Sam. It was too damn close," he murmured before he brought his lips crashing down onto hers.

It only took Sam a moment to respond and she moaned softly as Jack deepened the kiss. Closing her eyes, all she could think about was Jack; he was bombarding every single nerve center in her body and she was quickly losing control. They both were.

It was his touch; the way the hand resting on her face slipped down to her neck as he tilted her head slightly to the side and how his other arm snaked around her back to pull her flush against him, so her hands had no choice but to rest on his firm chest. It was his lips and tongue, which moved and danced against hers in perfect harmony. It was the sound of the soft groan he let slip as she splayed her hands over his chest before grabbing a fistful of his damp t-shirt. It was his smell; it surrounded her. It was damp, and woody and just pure _Jack_.

A soft 'oomph' escaped Sam as she hit something hard. Breaking the kiss, she absently noted the Colonel had backed her up against one of the pillars in the corridor and as they both continued to breathe heavily, Jack rested his forehead against Sam's.

"Carter, I..." Jack closed his eyes and swallowed hard as he tried to think of something, _anything_ to explain his behavior.

"I know, Sir. I know," Sam whispered, silently urging him to meet her gaze.

Slowly, the Colonel's eyes rested on hers and Sam tried had to resist the urge to pull him back to her at the sheer amount of love and passion radiating in his chocolate brown eyes.

She was just about to speak when the sound of a radio crackling had the couple jumping apart.

"We are nearing the computer core," came Teal'c's solemn voice across the waves.

Smiling sadly, Sam locked onto Jack's gaze and they had one of their silent conversations.

"Are we okay," the Colonel asked finally.

She nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"We should get back," he said unnecessarily.

"Yes, Sir," Sam repeated, reaching down to grab her pack.

Jack observed her for a few seconds before he nodded and copied her movements. As he started to lead the way back to the control room, Sam naturally fell into step behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, Jack grinned.

"Next time we've got some time off, I'm going somewhere warm and dry."

Sam giggled, but nodded her agreement. "I think I may join you, Sir."

Jack's eyebrows shot up and Sam felt herself flush at her answer, but before either could say anything more, they rounded another corner and came face to face with a worried looking Teal'c and Jonas.


End file.
